parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
''The Voyage Book'' Part 8 - ''The Bare Necessities''
Horton: look now like this little Britches all you got to do is (he claps and starts singing) Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities Old Mother Nature's recipes That brings the bare necessities of life Wherever I wander, wherever I roam I couldn't be fonder of my big home (banning his head with a coconut to open it Moana did the same but it didn’t opened and rubbed her head) The bees are buzzin' in the tree To make some honey just for me When you look under the rocks and plants (lifting a rock) And take a glance at the fancy ants Then maybe try a few (licking some ants) *Moana: you eat ants? *Horton: you better believe it and your gonna love the way they tickle *Samson: Moana look out *Horton: (singing) The bare necessities of life will come to you *Moana: but when (trying to eat the ant)? *Horton: (singing) They'll come to you! Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife (grabbing a banana tree Moana grabs a banana peel with no banana) I mean the bare necessities That's why an elephant can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life (Moana grabs a banana then dances then more fell on her) Now when you pick a pawpaw Or a prickly pear *Moana: ow (touching one then puts her finger in her mouth) *Horton: And you prick a raw paw Well next time beware Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw When you pick a pear Try to use the claw But you don't need to use the claw When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw (throwing Moana a grape fruit) Have I given you a clue? *Moana: golly thanks Horton. *Samson: Pawpaw Ha! Of all the silly gibberish. *Horton: come Samson get with then beat. (Singing) The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you! How ’bout scratchin’ that ol’ left shoulder while you’re up there, Moana? (Moana starts scratching) Now just a hair lower. There. Right there. That’s it. Oh! This is beautiful. That’s good. Kid, we’ve got to get to a tree. This calls for some big scratching’. *Moana: your lots of fun Horton. *Horton: (starts to scratch his back) Right on it. Yeah! That’s delicious. (Moana starts scratching her back too) Just a little bit— Yeah! Yeah. (Horton and Moana start scratching the butts) Oh man this is really living So just try and relax, (laying in the river) yeah cool it Fall apart in my backyard (Moana slide down and land on Horton's tummy) Cause let me tell you something little britches If you act like that bee acts, uh uh You're working too hard And don't spend your time lookin' around For something you want that can't be found (he starts singing tumbles up in the river while Moana slides off and spits the water) When you find out you can live without it And go along not thinkin' about it I'll tell you something true The bare necessities of life will come to you (he and Moana fell down a water fall) *Samson: I give up. Well, I hope his luck holds out. *Horton: Moana, how ’bout you sing? *Moana And Horton: (singing) Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife (Horton places Moana on his tummy) *Moana: Yeah, man. *Moana And Horton: (singing)I mean the bare necessities (octopus’s looking down on moana And Horton) That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life *Horton: yeah *Moana And Horton: (singing) With just the bare necessities of life *Moana: Yeah, man.